Ayuki : The Anti-Ryuga
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Kamen Rider Ayuki, the final rider to survive the Rider Battle against Ryuga! Will Rito be able to handle this new Advent Deck that is in his hands? Or will he just pass it on to another? Find out now! This is just an idea, it might not be awesome, but it's just an idea...
1. Ayuki

_Arrival : _

_"Hmph...You can't defeat a god.." Ryuga said to a warrior he was fighting, but the warrior he was fighting was tougher then he thought, this new opponent even took on his Final Vent!_

_"Alright then...I'll have to use this.." The warrior said as he slipped a card out of the advent deck, "I'll use this card...to decide...YOUR FATE!" He then placed the card into his sword, *__**FINAL VENT!**__* The sword said as he closed the lid and covered the card, his sword's blade glew bright red, "__**KYAYODIS STRIKE!**__" he yelled as he slashed across Ryuga's chest plate, causing an explosion, all that was left was the warrior and a portal._

_"What...is...this?" The warrior asked himself, before the portal sucked him into it, including his sword, bike, and Contract Dragon. He landed in a patch of ground, it was filled with life and trees, "Kyodi Forest?" The warrior asked, his armor was like a white Ryuki, with Golden eyes under the shield that covered them. He dehenshined to a teenager wearing a red shirt under a white jacket, white shoes, and grey jeans, "Could Ryuga have...Used the Portal Vent card on his death?!" The teen said, he then ran around the forest to see special creatures, not just normal animals, he then saw a strange creature, it had green eyes, red skin, and a grey scar on it's chest, it then charged forward and punced into his face._

* * *

><p>Now :<p>

The teen was walking around the city, he then saw another teen in a white shirt, green pants, black shoes, a flock of dirty blonde hair stuffed on his hair, "Hi!" he greeted to the blonde teen he saw him, "Are you new around here? Oh, I'm Yuuki Rito, what's your name?" The blonde teen introduced, the other teen then introduced himself, "Tero Shoji..." The two then gave handshakes to each other, Rito showed Shoji around the city, "Do you live anywhere? Do you even live with your parents?" Rito asked him, "I don't have parents actually, I'm an orphan." Shoji said, Rito was surprised, "Nani?" Rito asked, Shoji then nodded, "It's true.." Shoji looked into a mirror and saw a mirror creature fighting against another Rider, but here? How? Nevermind, mirror creatures are the enemies, not friends, Shoji excused himself and ran towards the Mirror, Rito had no idea what he was doing so he just watched, Shoji pulled out a white Advent Deck with a golden Dragon symbol on the middle, a belt appeared on his waist, an empty buckle where the Advent Deck is insirted was already there, he raised the Advent Deck over his shoulder, "**Henshin!**" he then placed the Advent Deck into the buckle, he transformed into Kamen Rider Ayuki, the Anti-Ryuga. Ayuki walked into the mirror and transported to the mirror world, Rito was amazed, but when he tried to walk into the mirror, he just hit his face on it. "Ow...So cool.." He mumbled, "I wish I can do that.." an advent deck fell from the sky into his hands, "Ok..What was it that Shoji-chan did? Oh yeah!" he held the Advent Deck forward as the belt appeared, he then placed the deck into the buckle and transformed to a grey armored warrior, he then walked into the mirror and appeared in the mirror world, Shoji was battling against a giant spider creature born from the Mirror World generator. ***Sword Vent : Action Complete!*** Shoji's sword transformed into a sword with a long blade and a powerful guard. Shoji then charged forward and slashed the Mirror Creature, he then ran over to the Armored Rito, he couldn't recognize him, "Hey! This is no time to play around! I bet this is your first time, just take a card out of your advent deck!" Shoji explained, Rito did and saw the sword vent card, "Place it into the sword you have!" Rito followed Shoji's instructions and closed it, ***SWORD VENT!*** a sword appeared in Rito's hands, a real live sword! So cool, right? Well it was to Rito, Rito then charged forward and slashed all over the Mirror Creatures legs, a battle instinct hidden inside him took over.

Shoji and Rito then kicked the Mirror Creature back and pulled the same card out of their advent deck, ***FINAL VENT!*** they both jumped into the air and the White Dragon Mech snaked around Shoji, the Dragon shot both of them towards the creature, they slashed it in half and walked out of the mirror world when it exploded. "Now...Take the Advent Deck out of the belt.." Shoji said as he took the Advent Deck out of his belt, he then glowed brightly and the suit disappeared from his body, Rito did as well and boy, Shoji was surprised when he saw him dehenshin, "Yuuki? That was you back there?!" Shoji was amazed of his new friend, but glad at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day :<strong>

Shoji and Rito were walking to school, Shoji's first day, he was excited to meet new friends, Rito was scared to do any mistakes at school, he always does. Shoji had many experiences at school before, but those were the times before he was Ayuki. The guys saw Shoji and they looked at him again and again, "Are you related to Tero Kiri?" they asked him, Shoji nodded a bit, they widened their eyes, but they then did a victory dance. Shoji wasn't satisfied until he got to class, it was amazing, until at break time, a mirror creature appeared, he didn't care about letting out the news he's a rider, so he straight out pulled out his advent deck and the belt appeared on his waist, "**Henshin!**" he shouted, then the Advent Deck was placed into the buckle, he glowed with white aura, the aura changed into his armor, everyone in his class saw him transform and walk into the window. A blonde girl, Yami Eve, was most interested, she looked into the window and saw the fight, ***Sword Vent : Transform!*** Shoji's sword transformed into the long bladed, strong guarded sword again, the mirror creature then disappeared as a monster version of Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Raizo, a Greed that last time Shoji remembered, Hino Jin took him down, but how is he here, that can't be the original Raizo, that has to be another guy. "_**Ayuki..**_" The warrior growled, he then punched into the chest plate of Shoji's armor, which alarmed Rito, he knew it was go-time, so he dropped his jacket and pulled out his Advent Deck, "**Henshin!**" he placed the Advent Deck into the buckle, a spirit energy lion then flew into Rito's armor, turning the Grey to gold, "Yosh! Shoji-chan, I'll help you out!" Rito said as he jumped into the window, Yami was surprised Rito was a rider now. Shoji and Rito used their swords to fight Raizo, but Raizo was in titan form, but he transformed to Amazing Mighty Form and kicked Shoji back, and punched Rito back into the mirror world wall. "Damn! We're not even trying!" Rito yelled, but Shoji knew what to do, he placed the card into his sword and closed it, ***FINAL VENT!*** the blade of his sword started to glow bright red, "**KYAYODIS STRIKE!**" Shoji then slashed across the chest plate Raizo wore and knocked him out of the Mirror world, that took a lot of strength out of Ayuki itself, so he fell to the ground and was resulted with a sparking red armor, Rito helped him out of the Mirror world, he dehenshined after they got out. Shoji was perfect to be a rider in Rito's thoughts, Yami was still curious of what that was...

**It's an Idea..So if no one likes it, than it won't continue, just an idea. **


	2. Ayuki 2

**Kamen Rider Knight Returns**

Shoji was taking a walk through the park, he was worried about something, but Rito couldn't get his mind on what was wrong, until a man walked in front of them, "Hello, Ayuki..." he said, there was only one who called him Ayuki, "YUUKI! GET DOWN!" Shoji shouted, Rito ducked as a blast came across the two, but it was deflected, but not by Ayuki's blade, it was another. "Knight?!" The man that shot the blast was surprised, so was Shoji, "R-Ren?" Shoji asked, the knight warrior slashed a few more blasts, until the man that shot them pulled out a blue advent deck, the only thing you know that's different then the others is that it had a shark symbol, "Nani?" Shoji was surprised, so was the knight and Rito, "**Henshin...**" the man called out, he then shoved the advent deck into the buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Shark (You'd know him if you watched the Ryuki's World Part 2 in the Series _Kamen Rider Decade_). The man placed a card into the guantlet on his glove, ***Advent!*** a metallic shark attacked them and caused Shoji no choice but to use Ayuki, Rito was ready to fight on again, but in this kind of area? Too dangerous for the people. "**Henshin!**" A voice from behind called out, it was Kazumoto Roto, but he transformed to...RAIZO?! That was the biggest news closest to Kamen Rider Shark, but Raizo didn't fight against them, he helped them, "**Chou Henshin!**" Roto called out, he transformed to Dragon Form and used the Kuuga Pole to strike down the enemy, Roto was human, not Greed, neither were the past Kamen Rider Raizos, so, Kamen Rider Raizo...IS AN ACTUAL RIDER! But how did Kaitosuke not figure that out? How come Jin didn't know that? How come Yuusuke didn't know that either? More questions that Shoji needed answers to! Raizo's boot changed to pure gold, Raizo jumped into the air as thunder surrounded his leg, "**RIDER KICK!**" Raizo shouted as he kicked into the chest of Shark's armor, Ren placed the card into the sword he carried and jumped into the air, ***FINAL VENT!*** the sword summoned, the mechanical bat Ren contracted to flew onto Ren, transformed into a cape, the cape spinned around Ren's armor like a drill, he then used the drill cape to kick into Shark's body, knocking him back. Ren somehow was flung back from the explosion, damaging the bat mech's wing, Ren dehenshined from the damage, angering Shoji, "RITO! HENSHIN! NOW!" Shoji said as he pulled out advent deck, the belt kicked back Shark and wrapped itself around Shoji's waist, Shoji breathed as he rose the Advent Deck over his left shoulder, "**Henshin!**" Shoji then placed the box of cards into the buckle and gained the white aura to surround his body, the aura changed into armor from leg to head, ***STRIKE VENT!*** a dragon headed guantlet flew onto Shoji's hand, he then punched into the chest plate Shark wore, knocking him back.

**Insert the Song Individual System**

Shoji jumped into the air as the white mecha dragon snaked around him, the dragon flew into the Strike Vent guantlet and the guantlet transformed to a sword, he pulled a card out of his advent deck and placed it into the sword, ***SURVIVE!*** white flames covered the area around him, the flames were absorbed into Shoji's armor, changing him to his own Survive Mode. "Nani?" Shark was surprised of this power, he's never seen it before, but how did Shoji get the survive card? The sword changed into a blaster automatically, Shoji used it to shoot Shark back a bit, the blaster converted back to a sword, Shoji charged forward and slashed on the Shark armor the man wore, Raizo changed to his own Rising Ultimate form and punched Shark in the stomach, making the man's advent deck disappear, and causing him to dehenshin. "Joker...Undead..." The man said before he changed into green blood, "Strange..." Raizo said before he changed back to Roto, white flames surrounded Shoji's armor and he was dehenshined when the smoke cleared.

**Song Over**

A new day at school, Roto was getting more and more suspicious, so Shoji didn't trust him, but Rito thought helping them was nice, so Shoji hid the fact he didn't trust him. Changing the fact that Shoji was the most friendliest guy ever, he just transformed to Survive mode, he must've had a dark secret to have Survive mode, Shinji got the Survive card because it was given, Shoji actually had a dark secret.

* * *

><p>Shoji was taking a walk down the street, Rito didn't have to worry about Momo and Nana anymore, no..Shoji became their target, what they called Target of Love. Shoji thought it was perfectly fine, he walking down the street late, meaning their was some kind of danger heading his way. "Yo." Shoji greeted to a friend, Sairenji Haruna, she greeted back, "Hi, Shoji-san!" Shoji could feel danger in the wind, it didn't feel right, so he pulled out his Advent Deck and took a look at it, it was glowing gold, which meaned danger was near, so he held the Advent Deck forward, white aura wrapped around his waist and created a belt. He breathed in as he placed the Advent Deck into the belt, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" he said, he transformed to Kamen Rider Ayuki, Haruna was surprised, but she stayed behind him when she saw a giant creature, the advent deck suddenly changed to grey, ***HUNT MODE!*** the white on his armor changed to grey in a liquid animation. Rito caught up to the fight, but it was too late, the creature was getting stronger by form and was beating on Shoji like a punching bag. Rito pulled out the Advent Deck he had in his pocket, he thought he shouldn't transform right now, Haruna could get hurt. He looked back up to see Shoji was getting powned, so he had no choice, "**Henshin!**" he shouted, he then charged forward as the armor appeared, ***SWORD VENT!*** he gained a sword and slashed the creature away from Shoji, "Shoji, daijobu?" he asked, Shoji wasn't responding, he was on the ground dead, which worried Haruna and Rito, but Rito didn't have time to patch up Shoji, he just battled against the creature as Haruna did the patching. Rito wasn't powerful enough to fight him, so he was flung back, Shoji saw how Rito was knocked down when he woke up. "Yuuki! Stay out of this...This is my fight...Not yours..." Shoji said as he got up and used his sword to fight the creature, but he wasn't doing very good in beating the Creature, he was the one getting beat.

Rito couldn't stand the sound of Shoji screaming in pain, it just didn't make sense, why didn't he let him help? Rito would've made a good assistance, right? So why didn't Shoji ask for help? Shoji was a powerful one, but he always liked help, but why not now? So much questions, who is Tedo Shoji really?

Shoji was getting ready for Final Vent, ***FINAL VENT!*** He soared up to the air, summoning the Odif Dragredder (Or Dragon Whiter), the Dragon Whiter snaked around Shoji, until he went into Shouji, transforming him into an armor with two guantlets that were meant to be Dragon Claws, a golden cape, armor around his boots meant to be dragon feet, he flew forward and scratched across the creature's chest, he flew up and flew back down, he scratched down the body of the creature, causing it to explode. Shoji dehenshined, that creature definately wasn't a Mirror Monster, if that was a mirror monster, then he would see the creature in the mirror world. Shoji fell to the ground, that power was too much for his body to handle, "I'm fine...Just...Tired..." Shoji said, but that didn't stop Rito from taking him back home.

* * *

><p><em>A man walking through the forest, Shoji saw him perfectly, it wasn't any man he's seen before, it was a Unidentified Person, he didn't look like anyone, he just had glowing red eyes.<em>

_The man entered Shoji's body, causing him to faint._

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedian :<strong>

**Encyclopedian is the time when we tell you facts about the riders or special beings we've shown in combat in the story.**

**This time, we're showing Ayuki : The Anti-Ryuga.**

**1. Shoji Tedo (Japanese title : Tedo Shoji)**

**2. He holds the strongest cards of all the 13 other riders, the Hunt Mode card.**

**3. Defeated Ryuga with Hunt Vent card.**

**4. Kind**

**5. Loyal**

**6. Great friend**

**7. Advent Deck is called "Ayuki Shrider"**

**8. Has a Legendary blade known as "Blykoda"**

**9. Strongest of the (now) 14 riders.**

**10. Don't wanna mess with his Survive Mode**

**11. Special Rider**

**12. Jakugaliber.**

**13. Kyiyoku Style combat**

**14. Worst singer ever**

**15. Worst dancer ever...**

**16. This is embarrasing for Shoji, so...Keep it a secret...Shoji had to wear a diaper to middle school, 8th Grade.**

_**All the time we have for today, so...**_

_**See ya in a median...With the...Encyclopedian!**_

**Carl...You made this so cheesy...**

_**SORRY, ALEX!**_

**I feel so sorry for you...**


End file.
